


Maybe ,You’re not the worst thing ever

by AflockOfBirds



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AflockOfBirds/pseuds/AflockOfBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could discuss can transforded into love ? Its seems that even Unwin don't have the answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe ,You’re not the worst thing ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D34THR4C3R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D34THR4C3R/gifts).



> Hellooooo D34THR4C3R~ First of all sorry for the fact that i'm REALLY LATE. But i had to deal with soo many things in my private life.. Anyways: I hope you like what I've done for you ! (And sorry for the bad anglish but I was in a hurry and I'm French sooooo)

The first thing that Eggsy Unwin associated with Harry Hart was blood. Deep red and splashing all around in the pub. The second was fear. His heart racing into his chest , cold sweat slinding along his spine, his slips trembling… He havent been able to scream or make any sound when the oldest, with a stoic face and an icy glare fixed on the youngest, took the base of his pistol and beat him. Eggsy sweard he seen some hesitation in those brown eyes for a few seconds. The last thing Unwin linked to this strange man all spruced up was emptiness. 

For an entire week or so, he could heard nothing but the resonance of his own heart bitting into his hears. Infront of his eyes was nothing but void. It was like time stopped for him. In fact, it was like he was dead. And, he wasn’t going to lie, for a minute, he thought he did die. Thanksfully, on the fourth day, nightmares came along his way. He was so out of himself that he couldn’t even make a difference between reality and fiction. All those images, all those blood stains flashing in front of his eyes were so vivid and violent that Eggsy really believe everything in the pub started all over again. But something was strange. Even if those flash he was witnessing were pretty unbarable , they were all blur… Only one image was clear as water. His silouhaite. The shadow was clear and threatening, coming toward Eggsy. He remember that, on this pecular day, he haven’t been able to look at the face of his asaillant but in this fantasy , he pictured him as the most terrifying thing he could ever think of. Those pictures were more than nightmares because, when you have a bad dream, you can easly escape from it by waking up. But here, Eggsy could not do such thing as waking up. He was completly trapped. Trapped in his own mind, forced to watch this abominable man coming over and over again. It was painful. It was horrible. He could felt the tears running down his face and could do nothing about it. He was cold, scared and even if he knew that if he would eventually get home , Deam would kill him surelly, Eggsy wanted to be home.   
He could felt tiny drops of perspiration sliding along his spine.on the fifth day,the young one finally recovered from his faint. As soon as his eyes incontered the lights,,his head started to be utterly painful and not only because the huge cut on his head. He wanted to put his fingers on his forehead,in a mecanical gesture, but his inputs were cut-shorted.His blue diamonds,still uneasy with the artificial lights,began to search an answer to such inconvenient situation. When he discovered why he couldn't moove,he almost let out a gasp of surprise and terror. All his members were attached to the bed with leather strips. It was bad. It was really bad. Right after this revelation,he started to feel the pain runing trought his legs and arms wich were to stretched for too long. Immediately,,Unwin worried about the state of his virginity. He focused for few seconds on his private parts ,wishing not to feel something odd. But the pain in his legs were too powerful and made his examination a failure. Suddenly,The youngest succumbed to panic and started to pull on the fabric strings, craving for freedom. After pitifully attempts to break free,the Blondie gave up and rest his head on the pillow,his eyes glued to the selling. He didnt noticed it until this moment but the bed was quite confortable. However, as comfy as it was, Unwin didn’t want to stay on it. It could have been made with the most expensive and soft material in the world,he wouldn’t stay any more minute in it.

It was at this moment that he made his instance. His steps were so soft that Eggsy couldn’t heard him entered the room in the first place. The youngest only noticed the man when he took the young boy’a wrist between his long and fin fingers. When Eggsy looked at the chestnuts haired ,it took him several seconds to recognised him. Then his brain went numb. This man… It was all his fault. It was because of him that all Dean’s minions deaded in horrible manners-not that he really cared about their death itselves but the scene traumatised the poor boy- and it was certainly because of him that he was a part in that freacking BDSM scene. Rage began to propaged into his body but,,when his eyes met the oldest’s glare, all feelings of hunger -and all other ones-suddenly vanished. They were beautiful. Shiny,colorful….  
«How can this kind of asshole have such pure eyes ? » Eggsy thoughts for himself.His heart started to race but he didn’t know why. Was it adrenaline ?Was it fear ? ….Or was it something tottaly different ? He wanted to stop looking at him,looking at this squared face, with those kissable lips and those well-done hair, those big glasses that have the man a fancy and even sexy look…. He wanted to get away from that dangerous yet amazing vision,but he couldn't. It was like he was under some kind of spell that the bastard caught in him. The blonde had to acted quick because he was certain that this stranger could kill him anytime by now.

« What the fuck you want from me ? »the youngest barked at his kidnapper.  
« And who the fuck are you ?! »

Without any words, the oldest put away his hand from the boy's hand and put it on his right cheek. This spot on Eggsy’s body was a bit wet because of the tears and sweat caused by his actual state. The man let his fingers went for Eggsy’s lips and begin to caress them. 

« You have such a beautiful mouth. Don’t you dare wasting it again. » he said with a light yet obscure voice. 

Before Unwin could say or do anything, the oldest climbed on top of him and put his lips on the blondie’s ones. The stranger gave him the most marvelous and hardy kiss that Eggsy ever experimented. It made quite a contraste with the gentleman look of his kidnapper. The gesture didn’t fail to make the young man feel dizzy. What was happening now ? Who was this man ? What was the purpose of all this ? So many questions that soon been overshaddowed but some kind of desire. When the man in suit step back, Unwin felt completly lost. He couldn’t even describe what was happening toward him. He felt something that felt like a mix between loathing and lust. It was painful but so enjoyable at the same time. It was really wierd. When the youngest felt the lack of air was too much, he pushed his assailant a bit routhly and let his hands on his torso. His brest was mooving was and his cheeks went red. The chestnut-haired was delighted with this view. He took of his glaces and place his forehead on Eggsy’s.   
« I beg you pardon. I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Harry Hart and … I will make you feel better. »   
As he said that, the man named Harry, whithout letting Eggsy a chance to say anything, took the blondie’s lips again while rubing his pelvis againts Unwin’s one. The caress seemd to be appreciated by his lover seens the londonian let a little moan came out of his throat. This kiss was the more tender yet violent thing Eggsy ever had experimented. Eggsy knew that he was kissing some kind of criminal, someone who actually hurt him and haunted him… But he couldn’t help himself and appreciated the gesture. Unwin had kiss some girls before, because that was what teenagers had to do and because he began to feel some pulsions but it was quite different than this kiss that man was giving him. Kissing girls was always a pain in the ass :too wet, too quick, to rought. With Harry it was slow and sweet. He could feel the elder’s tongue on his but didn’t mind tasting it. Girls tongues always taste like lipstick and mints which didn’t please the boy’s taste. Hair always get in the way when he was kissing a young female. Then , he would akwardly ended up searching for the damn thing on his mouth, making a fool of himself, while his partner was giggling. Kiss used to rhym with « Bad Memories » but Eggsy felt that , this one… Could be the one. Harry may be an assassin , that kiss may be the last thing Eggsy would enjoy, Unwin didn’t care. There was something about this man and this caress that he wanted to explore.   
Harry’s hands began to search for Eggsy skin, in slow but automatic-looking mouvments. Unwin’s fingers were definetly shaking, uneasy with that kind of situation. His legs stretch a little more trought the sensation of burning inside his guts. Missing oxygen, Hart back off and went for Eggsy’s delicious-looking neck. When he felt the mouth on his skin, the youngest one bit his lower lips in order to keep a bit of control of himself but the pressure and pleasure were too important. His hips arched, looking for more contact. Hart was busy enjoying the little one’s voice but also leaving marks in that beautiful and ivory skin when, suddenly, he caught something that sounded like words :

« Please, Untight me. » Unwin beg. « I will do everything you want. »   
« I’m not sure you’ll be able to provide what I’m looking for. » Harry answered.  
« And what is it ? What do you expect from me ? »   
« Are you …. Able to love me ? »   
« I could try if you really want me to do. »   
« This is not an order. I want this to me … Natural, simple, easy. Real Love. Not just obliged passion. »   
« I… Fuck, I don’t know if its what you call love but… When I look into your eyes it’s like.. I’m empty and wreckless and stupid… I feel completly … Possessed. Is that love ? ‘Cus to be honest, I never been in love before. » the youngest admitted. He never let go Hart’s glare until he was done speacking.   
Harry couldn’t find anything to say for a long couple of seconds. He was hooked. He couldn’t believed what he just heard. After all he did to that boy because his twisted,manipuled brain wasn’t able to thing otherwise than capture the fellow by force in order to have him.  
Eggsy’s eyes were somehow sparkly because of some tears but he couldn’t say if they were because of sadness or of some kinf of fear of falling for his assaillant.   
Without further, Hart went down on his soon to be lover. He riped off Unwin’s pants and Underwear and discovered something quite disturbing :

« Oh… » Harry just said, scanning with a glare all the white liquid on Eggsy’s thighs.   
His lover went suddenly red and try not to meet Hart eyes. Inside himself, he was totally freaking out. How was it possible to come only because of a simple kiss ? He was so ashamed but this sensation quickly shift to something more hot. The minute Unwin felt Hart’s tongue on his skin, he let a tiny scream out of his wet mouth.   
On his side, the oldest delighted some whitish liquid on the body of his lover. The sperm of the youngest had a taste sweetened enough although a rather thick and sticky consistency. He devoured him in such a speed that Harry didn’t took a lot of time to removing any track of this incident, under the sighs and the pleintes of Eggsy who was already tickling the stars.   
Than, the chestnut-hairded raised his face towards his prey’s and sketched a smile by seeing in which state was his partner. He had his loins bent and the agitated trunk while his teeth had remained standing in his lips. This vision was idyllic and it lit a powerful fire in the entrails of the spy, the sensation which he would never have believed to feel again. Then, in a series of gesture hasty and fast, he took off the young man’s shirt before undressing in himself. The Kingsman Agent stuck then, skin against skin, to the youngest which had undoubtedly given up the idea to hold his sighs. Harry began again to leave tracks on the skin white with Eggsy, wanting deliberately to make him understand that has to leave of this moment Unwin belonged to him and to nobody else. He so played with the nerves of the boy, feeling again his member stiffening against his leg, until the elder felt that the youngest was about to succumb one more time to the lust. Then, he crossed a hand delicately under the back train of his lover and standing out slowly in him. Eggsy had difficulty in becoming used to this new rather unpleasant presence at first sight. But when that he accommodated some erection of Kingsman in him, a new wave of pleasure seized its depths and made him rise to the sky. Hart then saw fit to begin moving. So began a sensual dance, given rhythm by them sighs and their groans, winning in step as the pleasure rise. So, later of long time of this furious tympo, Hart libera in the intimacy of Unwin which released a long moan.Both men stayed in this position, trying to get their breath back. After a few seconds, Harry slid the hands along the quivering legs of his lover and removed the links who connected him with the bed by pegs them. He did the same for wrist scarlets of the young man. One free time, the Londoner wondered if he had to run away either remain to waste away in the arms of this executioner. He did not for a long time put making his choice and to put his arms aroundthe special agent’s neck , sending him a delighted smile.

« Maybe.. You’re not the worst thing ever . » Unwin smiled before kissing what was once a threat but for now on would be the most delightful thing in the world.


End file.
